


New York - Paris

by proustine



Series: Paris passés, Paris d'avenir [1]
Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Dom/sub, Love/Hate, M/M, le chien d'em est son meilleur ami
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proustine/pseuds/proustine
Summary: Ce n’est pas la première fois, en l’écoutant, en le regardant, qu’il songe à l’une de ces bêtes sauvages qui, des années plus tôt, avaient coutume de le fasciner lors de ses visites au zoo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Le chien d'E.M. s'appelle bel et bien Figaro, et E.M. danse le tango.
> 
> Le reste, comme d'habitude, n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges sans rapport ni avec la politique du pays, ni avec les faits, actes et décisions des personnages impliqués.

A New York, il respire. Son déplacement a été prévu des semaines plus tôt, mais jamais il n’aurait pensé avoir l’occasion de s’échapper du carcan hexagonal à un moment si opportun. Pendant quelques jours, il fait abstraction de la nouvelle qui, malgré son manque de surprise et d’originalité, secoue le pays tout entier. De l’autre côté de l’Atlantique, l’onde de choc est affaiblie et dans cette ville à l’énergie incroyable, les querelles intestines qui se déroulent à des milliers de kilomètres paraissent lointaines, presque irréelles. Là, il prend plaisir à enchaîner les conférences, à parler dans un anglais qu’il sait meilleur que celui de la plupart de ses concurrents, bref, à faire le show, loin de ce Paris qui semble, au pays de Trump et d’Obama, désincarné.

Il évite les polémiques, les déclarations, les vidéos. Interrogé sur ce qui reste, dans ce pays éloigné et insignifiant, la candidature de la semaine, il s’en sort par une pirouette, mi méprisante, mi humoristique. Son équipe le briefe sur le discours du dernier démissionnaire en date, l’informe des pressions qu’il doit s’attendre à subir pour se rallier à cet homme qu’il a fui.

A peine est-il rentré en France qu’il replonge dans le flot somme toute ininterrompu de la campagne, dans cette excitation fiévreuse qui lui donne l’impression, enfin, de vivre pleinement. Ce n’est que le soir, de retour dans son appartement familier que, fourbu de fatigue mais agité par le décalage horaire, épuisé mais incapable de trouver le sommeil, il glisse ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et pianote machinalement le nom de celui qui est devenu son principal rival dans un moteur de recherche.

Il regarde la vidéo du discours les yeux brûlants de fatigue et le cœur battant, concentré sur les gestes, l’énergie de cet homme qui se lance à la conquête du pouvoir.

Il se rappelle sa propre version de l’exercice, brouillonne, scolaire, moquée par beaucoup. Le stress qu’il avait éprouvé, qui l’avait paralysé au dernier moment lui revient en mémoire. A l’instant où il s’apprêtait à prononcer les mots fatidiques, la figure de cet homme, à présent figé sur l’écran de son téléphone, s’était imposée à lui. Pendant quelques secondes, le parterre de journalistes qui lui faisait face s’était transformé en une armée de soldats aux visages identiques, familiers et effrayants. Il avait reconnu la lueur qui brillait dans cette nuée d’yeux gris-bleus, à mi-chemin entre l’ironie et le mépris. L’angoisse l’avait envahi, la sueur perlé à son front ; en un clignement d’œil, la vision de cauchemar avait disparu, mais le mal était fait, et il avait achevé sa phrase d’un ton incertain, le regard fixé sur ses notes, la voix aussi tremblante que celle d’un étudiant qui a mal préparé son exposé.

Aucune hésitation ne transparaît chez celui qui, même réduit à l’état de quelques pixels tremblotants sur son iPhone, l’écrase de sa présence. Il le regarde se repaître, modeste, des applaudissements qui suivent sa déclaration avec un sentiment proche de la panique.

Chacun des mots qui composent ce discours soigneusement écrit, déclaration de paix et déclaration de guerre, s’infiltre au plus profond de lui. Il reconnaît les inflexions de cette voix qui lui caresse l’oreille dans ce bis qui, à l’instant, ne s’adresse qu’à lui, jette un regard hagard sur les gestes précis qui accompagnent cette manifestation d’autorité scrupuleusement contenue.

Ce n’est pas la première fois, en l’écoutant, en le regardant, qu’il songe à l’une de ces bêtes sauvages qui, des années plus tôt, avaient coutume de le fasciner lors de ses visites au zoo. Planté devant les grilles, il observait, figé dans un silence respectueux, les mouvements souples des félins qui arpentaient leurs enclos, indifférents aux cris des visiteurs qui les haranguaient avec la cruauté caractéristique des hommes libres. Un jour, devant la cage d’une panthère, il avait assisté à un déchaînement de violence, aussi bref que soudain. En moins d’une seconde, le moineau qui avait eu l’audace de venir narguer le fauve avait été broyé par les pattes puissantes, réduit à l’état de poussière devant ses yeux effarés. Un cri lui avait échappé devant ce spectacle qui l’envoûtait malgré lui.

Après l’incident, il avait refusé de remettre les pieds au zoo.

La scène, oubliée depuis plus de trente ans, lui revient en mémoire sans crier gare. C’est un geste, une parole de cet homme sous la carapace duquel une force animale bouillonne, qui lui fait songer à la violence de cette panthère enterrée depuis longtemps. 

Il sait que derrière la façade conciliante de ce costume sombre se terre une vigueur brutale qui n’attend qu’un mouvement, qu’un cri pour jaillir et écraser ceux qui osent s’opposer à sa volonté.

Dans l’intimité de bureaux déserts, il a assisté à cet épanchement de violence froide, souvent dirigée contre sa propre personne. Il l’a accueillie avec une frayeur mêlée de plaisir, s’y est soumis avec un abandon voisin du soulagement. Des mois durant, il s’est prêté à ce jeu du chat et de la souris, s’est retrouvé dans la position inconfortable du rongeur qui, entre les pattes du félin, attend la mort. Lui qui s’est toujours vanté de danser un tango parfait a trébuché au cours d’un simple pas de valse, s’est laissé prendre au piège de cet homme et de sa volonté, aussi impuissant qu’un moineau face à une panthère.

Il voit clair dans la façade d’humilité que ce fauve en cage cherche à afficher, dans cette apparente volonté de réconciliation qui, lui-même est bien placé pour le savoir, ne peut s’accomplir que dans la soumission totale à cette force brute, physique et psychologique.

La déclaration prend fin sous un tonnerre d’applaudissements. Hébété, il ne prête pas attention à l’autoplay qui, déjà, lui propose une nouvelle vidéo. Ce n’est que lorsqu’il entend cette voix familière prononcer son nom qu’il sursaute, tiré de sa rêverie par ce murmure caressant, aussi charmeur que méprisant, qui continue de le hanter jour et nuit. Il écoute ce susurrement qui l’appelle à venir débattre sans avoir peur, l’invite pour un nouveau pas de deux, énième version d’une danse à laquelle il refuse de participer depuis des mois.

Il interrompt la vidéo, arrache ses écouteurs d’une main qu’il découvre tremblante. Les battements erratiques de son cœur lui martèlent les côtes, la sueur ruisselle dans son dos.

Il se lève, la bouche sèche et les jambes flageolantes.

A ses côtés, sa femme remue dans son sommeil sans se réveiller. 

 

Dans la cuisine, il se sert un verre d’eau glaciale en résistant à la tentation de déboucher une bouteille de whisky. Vêtu d’un caleçon et d’un T-shirt, il frissonne en sachant pertinemment que le tremblement qui l’agite n’est pas dû à la fraicheur nocturne, et sursaute quand un cliquetis discret résonne à ses côtés avant de comprendre qu’il ne s’agit que de son chien, venu le rejoindre. A peine s’absente-t-il quelques jours d’affilée qu’à son retour, l’animal ne le quitte pas d’une semelle, anxieux de le voir de nouveau l’abandonner. Il se laisse tomber à ses côtés sur le carrelage froid, enfouit la tête dans le poil ras du chien qui en gémit de contentement. Sans réfléchir, il enlace l’animal de ses deux bras, le berce comme s’il s’agissait d’un petit enfant, sans savoir s’il cherche à réconforter l’animal ou lui-même. Ce n’est qu’après plusieurs minutes qu’il réalise que les gémissements inarticulés ne proviennent pas de Figaro, mais de sa propre gorge.

Sa réaction étonne la partie de lui-même qui, même au milieu de l’angoisse qui le terrasse, parvient à penser avec rationalité.

Il reconnaît, bien sûr, le sentiment qui le ronge, cette terreur qui le paralyse et dont il a cru s’affranchir le jour de sa démission.

De toute évidence, il s’est trompé.

Les bras serrés autour du corps de son chien, il s’abandonne à la peur qui l’étouffe, lui raidit les membres et lui coupe la respiration. A grand peine, il se traîne jusqu’au canapé du salon, suivi par Figaro qui, la truffe contre sa cuisse, gémit avec inquiétude.

L’angoisse reflue, laissant la place à un sentiment d’échec cuisant.

Chaque jour, les critiques affluent avec la régularité d’un match de ping-pong, un coup à droite, un coup à gauche. Il a appris à en faire abstraction, à éviter Twitter, à ignorer les réflexions acerbes des Français qu’il rencontre. Il rejette les accusations avec mépris, se déclare avec superbe au-dessus des partis, et n’hésite pas à comparer le combat de coqs qu’est la primaire à un vulgaire règlement de comptes, tout juste digne d’un western hollywoodien.

Il n’avouera jamais à quiconque la vérité qui, dans la pénombre de son séjour, le plonge dans un état proche de la tétanie.

Il a peur.

L’homme qui l’a harangué, la veille, sur l’un des JT les plus regardés de France, l’a percé à jour.

Il a toujours réussi à lire au travers de sa carapace avec une facilité déconcertante.

Et il a raison.

Il a peur. Peur de se présenter à cette mascarade, peur de se faire abattre d’une balle dans le dos à Ok Corral, peur de se retrouver, pour la première fois depuis sa fuite, face à celui qui l’a dominé physiquement, psychologiquement, pendant près de deux ans, peur, surtout, de perdre et, qui sait, de devoir le soutenir de nouveau, l’assurer de sa fidélité à l’issue des résultats.

Il s’est juré, le soir de sa démission, de ne jamais retomber dans la dépendance de ce regard, de ces mains, de cet intellect.

Le sevrage a été dur et ce n’est qu’à présent, pelotonné sur son canapé en compagnie de son chien, qu’il réalise qu’il est loin d’en être désintoxiqué.

En public, il se redresse, proclame son intérêt supérieur pour le pays, sa volonté de dépasser les clivages.

Il y a des jours où il parvient presque à se convaincre lui-même. Parfois, il se laisse aller à rêver, non pas à une victoire, mais à un score qui clouerait le bec de ses anciens collègues. Pourtant, dans la solitude de son angoisse, tous ses anciens doutes le reprennent. Il court à l’échec et il le sait. Mais il ne peut se résoudre à capituler, à renoncer, à croiser de nouveau ce regard d’acier qui l’accueillera avec une lueur où le triomphe se disputera au mépris.

La peur est trop forte.

Il la dissimule sous un courage enthousiaste auquel il y a longtemps qu’il ne croit plus.

La candidature de son ancien maître devenu rival, de celui qui, une nouvelle fois, l’exhorte de tout son mépris à ne pas avoir peur, l’a placé au cœur d’un dilemme irréconciliable. Ne pas se confronter à lui conforte certaines des accusations qui le poursuivent depuis des mois. Traître. Lâche. Egoïste. Y aller, c’est renoncer à sa fierté, à son indépendance si durement acquise. C’est entrer, de nouveau et par la petite porte, dans ce système qui l’a fait naître et qu’il prétend haïr. C’est trahir, aussi, ceux qui le soutiennent, qui ont placé en lui une confiance qu’il n’est pas certain d’éprouver lui-même.

Il ne peut s’y résoudre.

***

Les mots, bien sûr, ne sont pas choisis au hasard. Dans leur intimité, il le provoquait toujours :

« Tu as peur ?

\- Non. »

Même au bord des larmes, au bord de l’asphyxie, au bord de l’évanouissement, il a toujours répondu non.

« Tu as peur ? »

Pantelant, à demi-étranglé par sa cravate en soie qui, il le sait, sera à jamais inutilisable :

« Non. »

« Tu as peur ? »

A genoux, les articulations écorchées, les membres endoloris d’être restés trop longtemps dans la même position :

« Non. »

« Tu as peur ? »

Le visage barbouillé par les larmes qu’il n’a pas réussi à retenir, les cheveux rendus humides par la sueur, les poings liés derrière son dos :

« Non. »

Un cri, un murmure, une provocation arrachée dans un mélange de souffrance et de plaisir.

Non, je n’ai pas peur.

« Non, je n’ai pas peur. »

Les mots lui échappent à mi-voix.

« N’ayez pas peur. »

« N’aie pas peur. »

« Tu as peur ? »

Deux gamins qui se provoquent dans une cour de récréation.

Deux hommes, devenus adultes, qui s’interpellent par médias interposés plutôt que de se confronter.

***

Il a peur.

C’est la peur qui l’a poussé à démissionner, la peur qui l’a convaincu de fonder son propre mouvement, la peur qui l’empêche d’affronter, dans la lumière du jour, celui qui l’a vaincu dans l’obscurité de leurs joutes intimes.

« Oui, j’ai peur. »

Le soulagement l’envahit alors qu’il murmure ces mots à l’oreille de son chien. Accepter ce qu’il a refusé d’admettre depuis des mois le réconforte.

Et c’est en s’avouant, enfin, sa terreur, qu’il réalise que la voix qui le nargue, elle aussi, dissimule une angoisse sourde.

Il n’est pas le seul à avoir peur.

L’homme qui se pose en chantre de la réconciliation, cette bête sauvage qui tourne dans une cage trop étroite pour elle, a peur.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu’il connaît cet homme, il dispose d’un pouvoir tangible, irréductible entre ses mains.

Il repense à cette voix caressante qui le supplie, devant des millions de téléspectateurs, de le rejoindre, tout comme lui-même l’a, des mois durant, imploré de lui accorder un instant de plaisir.

Il est bien décidé à torturer cet homme autant que celui-ci l’a fait souffrir.


End file.
